Mind Search
'''Mind Search '''is the 12th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Plot The episode starts at a cave in New Vestroia with Wavern telling Dan and Drago that the mystery to the entity in their nightmares will be solved in the cave. Then, Dan and Drago enter the cave. In Bakugan Interspace, there is a Capture the Flag competition in the Dungeon arena. Marucho tries to convince Paige and Rafe to try to not battle as much in the competition but they take that as an insult and they leave angrily. Soon, Shun comes and tells Marucho that the only way to stop the chaos is to battle. Elsewhere, Sellon is seen contacting Mag Mel and informing him about the Capture the Flag challenge and he thinks that the Chaos Energy produced will be massive and will be able to break him out of his prison. Before the competition, Team Anubias meet up. Anubias gives Bolcanon to Robin, Krakenoid to Jack, and Horridian to Ben. Anubias then states that he will not be participating in the competition. At the beginning of the competition, a brawler enters but is quickly defeated by a large group of brawlers. Then, Shun arrives with Taylean and decimates them. Meanwhile, Rafe and Paige are doing well until Ben comes with Horridian. Rafe and Ben use their BakuNano and attack each other. Paige joins in but then a beam from Hyper Pulsor comes and attacks them. Jack and Robin arrived but Marucho jumps in with Tristar and disappears in a giant wave with Paige and Robin. Meanwhile, Dylan begins to wonder who will win since the participants are strong. Then, Shun arrives in another location and is attacked by Soon and Chris. They begin to insult Shun and they use their Bakugan and BakuNano to battle Shun. Down in the sewers, Marucho tries to explain to Rafe and Paige that pure strength will not always lead to success. The two disagree but then they are ambushed by Jack. They begin to run but Marucho faints. Tristar explains that Marucho tried to plan the safest route with the least battles for 2 days and that tired him out. Then, when they get closer to the flag, Ben and Robin are there. Jack then comes from behind and they all attack Tristar at once. However, Marucho uses an ability which acts as if Tristar wasn't there which leads the attacks to each other and Team Anubias loses. Also, Shun wins his battle against Soon and Chris. Marucho arrives at the temple, where the flag is at the top of. There, Marucho sees Sellon who uses her BakuNano. Using her BakuNano, she manages to defeat Tristar but only before she finds out it was a distraction. Rafe with Wolfurio and Paige with Boulderon come out. As her Boulderon runs up the temple, Sellon unleashes her Mechtogan, Braxion! Rafe succeeds in stalling time as Paige gets the flag and the win goes to the Battle Brawlers. Then Marucho reveals his plan: He knew Shun would attract many Brawlers so there would be less people to brawl. Also, going through the sewers would reduce the amount of brawlers too and distracting Sellon was useful as the main objective was only to get the flag. After, Rafe goes on his knees and apologizes for being rude to the Brawlers and wants Marucho to give him another chance to be his student. Paige unwillingly agrees and the 3 brawlers unite. Back in New Vestroia, Dan, Drago and Wavern see a rainbow light in the cave and they see Mag Mel and Razenoid telling them to battle more to give him more energy. They are teleported out of the cave and a mysterious yellow mark appears on Dan's hand and Drago's chest. They find out that the masked entity is called Mag Mel and the Bakugan with him is called Razenoid. Wavern says that he is familiar but Dan knows what the light is-Code Eve! Where Mag Mel is locked up, he says he's glad that Dan remembers the source of the connection. Then, he says that Dan will eventually learn the power of their connection. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Wavern (spirit form) *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Horridian *Bolcanon *Krakenoid *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Cyclone Percival (Chaos Bakugan) *Flash Ingram (Chaos Bakugan) *Razenoid *Code Eve BakuNano Seen *Aeroblaze *Lanzato *Shoxrox *Slicerix *Hyper Pulsor *Orehammer *Daftorix *Gem Sabre *Unknown BakuNano (see picture) BakuNano Debut *Orehammer (Vertexx's) *Daftorix (Spyron's) *Unknown BakuNano (see picture) Mechtogan *Braxion Trivia *The background in the preview resembles the Doom Dimension. *This is also the first episode that a form of Code Eve is somewhat seen in Mechtanium Surge. *Wavern commented that Mag Mel and Razenoid seemed familiar. This can only mean that she had seen them before the disaster with the Cores occurred. Gallery MindSearch.jpg Picture 14.png Picture 2ghjkkkkkhki.png Picture 10hhhhtgfutio7.png Thebrawlers.png Explosion.png Darkus Cyclone P..png Cyclone Wipe out.png New_Nano.png Taylean kick azz !.png Paige and Rafe pwn.png Wolf 3.png Bouldy.png Wolfurio Battle.png FffdsaaPicture 12.png Tristar stun current.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.17.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.18.09 PM.png ChrisSummoningOrehammer.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.43.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.48.12 PM.png Vertexx and nano.png Nano set.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.53.38 PM.png DaftorixOne.jpg DaftorixTwo.jpg DaftorixThree.jpg DaftorixFive.jpg DaftorixCharging.jpg DaftorixSix.jpg Spyron nano anime.png BraxionTwo.jpg BraxionSix.jpg BraxionFive.jpg BraxionFour.jpg BoulderonWavingTheFlag.jpg Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge